Not Today
by ProfessorNotToday
Summary: Finn comes over to Rey's house to hang out and watch a movie but gets more than he expected. Fluff and smut. No smut until around chapter 2 FinnRey ship


Not Today

She looked outside her window nervous that her idea may backfire and blow up horrendously in her face. " What if he doesn't go for it? What if he's repulsed by the sight of me?" ,she thought. While all these questions circled around in her head, she forgot to ask herself one important. How long did she plan to stand buck naked in her bay window for passersby to admire. She quickly, and bashfully closed the blinds. She heard Finn coming up her hallway. "Rey" he called out in his jolly tone. " thanks, for letting me shower, i hope you don't mind i used your soap" his voice growing closer i forgot mine at...home" Finn was stunned, his draw visibly dropped. Rey is standing with one leg propped up on the sofa arm, Captain Morgan style. Uninhibited, unashamed, and almost completely unembarrassed. "Yeah that's fine?" she says while trying to sound confident but her body betrays her. At this point, it has become adorkable, and her face turns that perfect shade of embarrassed, as if too almost say something. Finn noticing this says "wow, you look um, yeah". Her heart and stomach start to drop, she knew it wasn't gonna work. She gives a deflated "thanks". Finn regaining his composure realized his error in lack of words and corrects it "What i'm trying to say is you look amazing" finally spitting out the words. Her heart leaps dang near out of her chest when hearing these words and she utters the phrase "THE NAKED MAN, or um WOMAN!" They both break into a fit of laughter and plop themselves onto her couch. Finn started to realize this was Rey's way of saying she was ready. Knowing this, he still ask "what was your plan here, madame?" " Well i was going for spontaneous, smooth, and sexy; How did i do?" she asks, with that special twinkle in her eye, and twinge of hope in her voice. Finn perceptively picks up on this and decides to tease her a bit. That's what makes their relationship so special, Rey and Finn are so in sync, they aren't sure if it's because of the force or they're just that close but they were able to pick up on each other's cue's and finish each others sandwiches. He began "well your coolness was clearly lacking". She's offended but she can tell by his tone he's being playful. " oh yeah, what else" she says unconvinced. "Well i saw this ploy coming a mile away" which in all honestly he didnt, how could he? That was honestly the last thing on his mind, he came over expecting to have dinner and just watch that new sci-fi movie with his girl. " As far as sexiness goes i gotta say its presence was lacking" he couldn't keep a straight face both his mouth and his dick betrayed him. She swatted him with a pillow, " shut up, you liar" she says and they both laugh. " you know, to me you're brighter than any star in the universe." he says through a toothy grin. She feels a flutter in her stomach and an ache in her nether region. God Damn if Finn didn't always know the right words to say to get her juices going. The thing about him is, he never did it intentionally. He was always true to himself, and she loved him for it. Their minds being one was great, but Rey wanted them to become one on a physical level. They rounded the first couple of bases , they had kissing covered, they mapped each others bodies with fingers, and tongues but now Rey felt ready for more, for all of him. She leaned into her man and snuggled up close. She loved the way his breath felt on her neck, the way his big, strong, arms wrapped around and embraced she leaned closer, she noticed a throbbing hardness pressing against her. It was her turn to be the jokester. She turned and whispered seductively in his "Is that a malfunctioning lightsaber in your shorts, or are you just happy to see me?" She leans back down not breaking eye contact all the while biting her lower lip. Astonishingly he replies " I don't know, maybe you should reach in and find out." Dammit, he did it again, her aching throb grew stronger now. Why is he always smooth with his deliveries? Lost in her lust, she unintentionally reads his mind. Through his smooth bravado she sensed a bit of hesitation. " _Not Today_ " she says almost in whispers in her mind. Barely containing her lust she lunges at him with mouth open ready to attack. She starts in his weak spot, his throat. She kisses, and nibbles at his neck, simultaneously her hands are ALL over him. She feels him growing harder as she full on turns around to straddle him. He groans in pleasure at this position change because she's subtlley grinding on him. It's all he can stand at this point and decides to try and claim dominance in this battle of the bodies. He uses the position change to his advantage and starts sucking on her perky breasts and she melts . He begins aggressively sucking on her perfect pink areolas knowing she's powerless to this move. It's in that moment she realizes she is the only one naked , and she just won't stand for this. "No fair" she moans. They pull apart from their embrace "if i'm naked you should be shirtless or something" she says in her pouty yet somehow still sexy tone. "Fair enough" is all he said. She lifted his form fitting tanktop off. "Fine is that bet.." before he could finish she sank her teeth into his fully exposed shoulder, just enough to sting good and leave a bruise on his dark skin. She did this to mark her territory, and her property. Though the individuals who came into contact with Finn knew better than to flirt with him lest they invoke Rey's wrath. Not even Poe could playfully flirt with him lest Rey fly of the handle. The groans Finn gives sends Rey reeling, it's almost as if the sound signified his acknowledgement that he belonged to her and her alone. Its enough to send her over the edge in ecstasy but she's on a mission and she knows she has to see this through to the end. She tries to gather all the rationality her lust filled brain can muster and asks Finn a question. " Finn are you ready? I think's it's finally time to go all the way" There is a definite need almost desperation in her voice. She looks deeply and longingly into his big, soft, brown eyes. She studies his face and she sees his expression change almost immediately. His usual cheerful grin fades and turns into a face full of uncertainty and questions. Rey rarely sees this face but when she does she hates it. THis face says many things. One thing it always says for sure is maybe we should slow down. Rey wanted to avoid this at all costs because her body was most certainly ready. Finn however had some hang ups and Rey knew this was because of his ex fracking with his head. Rey had come this far and she wasn't gonna let that bitch disturb her happiness anymore. NOT TODAY! She knew they were both ready, she had never been so ready, and in tune with someone so much in her life. Growing up in Jakku was a lonely life but when he entered her world everything changed. She wanted him, _NEEDED_ him inside of her so she decided to go for something she never done. Before Finn could begin to object, she put her mouth around the big hard lump in his gym shorts and began sucking. AS she sucked, she heard him groan " Holy Shit, Rey". "well would you like me to stop here or keep going?" He gave a faint slightly embarrassed "keep going". Rey wasn't going to accept that so she began sucking on his sauseeg as seductively one could through shorts. "What was that?" she said into his cock as if it were a microphone. The vibration on his head made him speak up, "keep going" he shouted blissfully. " I figured but these shorts have go to go!" she said and removed he shorts to reveal his throbbing hardness. It made her extremely wet to know she did this to him. She could feel her pussy pulse with ecstasy. She looked at her swollen lips and saw that they were dripping with anticipation. "Finn lets go to my room i don't wanna stain the couch." He picked her up in a way that their bodies pressed aginst each other and they could feel each others want for the other. Finn eagerly kicked the door to Rey's room open. " was the kick a bit much?" he thought nevously. Judging by the shimmering light of Rey's eyes he could tell he went above and beyond her expectations. He layed her on the bed and they began embracing one another.

To be continued in part 2


End file.
